


A Promise

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess





	A Promise

Luke opened the door to Tessa Gray’s apartment when he heard a shattering scream. He quickly closed the door and followed the anguished cries. He was greeted by a very pregnant Jocelyn Fairchild, breathing heavily as Tessa, rubbed her back.

The room was situated for Jocelyn ’s comfort. Where she laid, there were pillows every where and there was an aroma of some kind of incense that filled his rather distinct nose.

Jocelyn noticed him standing there and gave him a small smile before her face contorted in pain. Tessa motioned for him, so Luke took off his jacket and knelt beside where Jocelyn was.

Although she was suffering through the pains of labor, Luke noticed that she looked as strong and beautiful as ever. Her red hair glowed under the dim lighting, and curled hair was matted on her forehead. He moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her mossy green eyes met his, and he felt his heart surge with warmth. Luke took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, and Jocelyn squeezed back.

“Jocelyn, you have to push now! Come on, she’s almost here,” Tessa advised urgently. Luke looked at the brown haired warlock whose own magic was helping Jocelyn fight through the pain. Jocelyn nodded before taking in a deep breath, a shudder running through her. Then he felt her squeeze his hand tightly.

Luke leaned down slightly and kissed her temple, he could hear her heart beating rapidly. So he muttered quietly for her ears only, “You can do this Joce. I know you can. I’m right here, everything is going to fine,” he reassured her.

Jocelyn replied with a desperate scream as it seemed like her body was contorting in pain. Tessa’s magic responded to the surge of pain, mummuring, “Easy, easy, breathe gently. We’re almost there, just a little more.”

Luke felt Jocelyn push with all her might, as she raised herself to from the pillows. She squeezed his hand aggressively tightly as if she was using him for strength. “There she is,” said Tessa quietly. Luke saw a tiny little baby with the brightest red hair he had ever seen. Tessa held the baby in her arms, then quickly with the flick of her finger disconnected the umbilical chord, and cleaned up the messy aftermath of child birth.

Jocelyn collapsed back down in the pillows with a sigh, pushing her unruly hair out of her face. She reached for the baby. Tessa handed Jocelyn her new baby girl. Luke watched as Jocelyn cuddled her daughter against her breasts. Then she looked up at him with a smile.

“There’s no denying she’s a Fairchild, is there?” She ran her fingers through the splattered red hair on her daughter’s head.

Luke chuckled as he looked down. The baby resembled her mother. Pale creamy skin, green eyes, and red hair that reminded him of the best sunsets in Idris. The baby was surprisingly quiet, as her tiny bright green eyes struggled to stay open. “She’s beautiful, Jocelyn. She looks just like you,” he told her as he caressed small soft rosy cheeks.

“I didnt think I’d love her this much…but now that she’s finally here, I can’t imagine the world without her,” Jocelyn said in awe, looking deep into her daughter’s eyes, but it quickly changed to worry. “I’m scared, Luke.” She looked up at him. “What if he finds her?”

Luke felt his stomach twist. The two of them had risked a lot by running away from their past, and especially the man that was a part of it. He felt himself growl lowly in his throat at the mere idea of Valentine ever touching this child. “He won’t. I’ll protect her- we’ll protect her. I promise you this.”

Jocelyn lifted a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. They have been through so much together. This was just another road in their journey. He opened his eyes, leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. Pulling away, he met a now giggling baby in her arms. “What will you name her?,” he asked.

Jocelyn returned to the giggling bundle in her arms. “Clarissa,” she replied softly, as she gently brushed her daughter’s tiny mouth. “Everything feels much brighter now that she’s here.”

Luke practiced the name out loud. It felt right, like a melodic tune. He smiled.

“Will you help me?”

He turned his head to Jocelyn, who shyly looked at him, her cheeks reddening. At first, he felt caught off guard. Then he realized what Jocelyn was asking him, and he felt his heart fill with joy. “Of course. You don’t even have to ask. I will love her as if she were my own.” He tucked a couple of locks behind her ear. “If that is alright with you?”

“Yes, Lucian,” she answered breathlessly. “I would like that very much.” Luke smiled and kissed Jocelyn’s cheek, then kissed Clarissa’s. The two of them watched their daughter as she slept soundly.


End file.
